Dinner and A Movie
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Vala and Daniel go to the movies and chaos follows.


Title: **Dinner and A Movie**  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: None  
Category: Het and Fun  
Summary: Vala and Daniel go to the movies and chaos follows.

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for betaing this as well.

Author's Note: For Spacegypsy1 as a thank you for betaing my work. This should have gone up a while ago but I just didn't have time.

Warning: If you are an extreme Twilight Saga fan, you might want to turn back. You have been warned...

* * *

Daniel waited in line with Vala to see the latest blockbuster movie. He really had no interest in the film but Vala had begged him. When that tactic hadn't worked she made him a bet and when he lost, Daniel found himself standing in line on a Thursday night at midnight to see a movie about a Vampire and a werewolf fighting over a girl. Worse they had been in line since three that afternoon, even though Vala had bought tickets in advance.

Leaning over his shoulder munching on animal crackers, she asked, "So are you team Jacob or Edward?"

Counting to ten before he answered, Daniel spat out between clenched teeth. "Let me see. Don't know, don't care. Why didn't you drag Sam or Cassie to this movie, I'm sure they would have come with you."

"Samantha is off on the _General Hammond_ and Cassie is in Africa or Afghanistan or some other war torn place being a doctor without boredom. So you were my third choice, but I do think Daniel you are the best one." She waggled her eyebrows at him. "Besides if the movie gets boring, I'm sure I can find something for us to do."

Peeling her off him, Daniel sighed. "No Vala, we're here to watch the movie and that's all we're going to do."

The vampire behind them leaned in close to Vala, almost purring. "If he doesn't want you babe, you can be my Bella anytime."

Like lightening, Daniel grabbed the would be Edward's finger bending them back. "Hands off. She's with me and she's definitely **not **a Bella."

The vampire shook his fingers to get he feeling back in them. "Hey Buster, take it easy. You're either into the woman or you're not. You can't have it both ways."

Vala stepped between the two men, handing Daniel some cash. "Why don't you go over there and get us some sandwiches and a Frappacino for me. I'm dying of thirst."

Taking the money, Daniel left the crowded line, only to stop. "Vala where did you get this money? You're over drawn."

Digging in her purse, Vala made tut tut noises. "That's my gambling money. I cleaned up a poker last night. As for the other thing, I need to call the bank about that. I'm not over drawn. See Daniel I still have checks in this little book." She opened the check book sleeve to show him the three remaining checks.

Opening his mouth Daniel began to explain but stopped knowing that there was no point. "I'll be back later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Daniel knew that she tried to look contrite as she waggled his fingers at him. "Be back soon. I'll miss you, Darling."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel headed off looking for a Starbucks, hoping Vala didn't cause too big of disaster in his absence.

* * *

A few minutes later when he returned, Vala sat on the ground surrounded by people as they listened to her tell stories about her other life.

"Having fun are we?" Daniel asked coming to a stop beside her holding out her sandwich.

With a toothy smile, Vala took a huge bite. "Yes Darling, we are, I'm telling them about the time we-"

"Vala!" Daniel hissed.

"Oh, that's right I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that." The she turned to the crowd whispering, "Shh, it a secret."

Grabbing her arm Daniel pulled her away from her audience. "Vala you know the rules."

Vala looked contrite for a second. "What's the point of having all fantastic adventures if I can tell anyone?"

Daniel just glared and Vala caved. "I'll speak to them, then we can just stand here and wait for the movie to open. It should be soon."

With a sigh Daniel drank his own drink hoping this would all be over soon.

Flipping her pony tail, Vala spoke to the groupies. "I'm sorry it was all a story. Besides my entertainment is back." Then looping her arm through Daniel's, she took another bite of her sandwich. "Darling, you are such a stitch in the mud, but that's why I love you."

Daniel felt Vala's whole body go rigid as the words left her mouth. Her cup hit the ground spilling her drink.

"Vala, what's wrong?" Daniel wrapped her arms around her very concerned but she pulled away shaking her head.

"No, don't touch me!"

The Edward is back. "Hey Bella, is there a problem?"

Holding out his hand, Daniel spoke through clenched teeth. "Back off now, there is nothing wrong. I'll talk to her."

The would-be vampire back away muttering about jerks and how women always chose them.

Suddenly Vala threw herself into Daniel's arms. "I love you, Daniel and please tell me you love me too!"

Unsure what to say, Daniel hesitated and Vala pulled back. Her face full of pain. "You don't love me, do you?" She backed away. "I thought that maybe I'd proven that I'd changed, but to you I'm still that thief and liar!"

Leaving the line, she ran down the street away from Daniel, but he was right behind her. Putting on a burst of speed he caught her as she turned a corner. Spinning her around he held tight to her shoulders as she tried once more to escape.

"Vala, stop it. You need to listen to me!"

"No, Daniel, I want to go home. I don't want to stay here any longer. I should have know-"

Daniel couldn't stand her pain any longer and he cupped the back of her head and kissed her cutting off her words. She fought him for a heart beat before giving into his kiss.

From down the block, Daniel heard cheering. Ignoring them, he pulled back. "I do love you, Vala. You just caught me off guard. I-"

With a huge grin on her face Vala threw herself at Daniel wrapping her legs around his waist. "I don't care darling as long as you do love me. Let's make babies!"

"What about the movie?"

"Don't care. I'd rather have you than Edward any day, you're not all pasty and glowing."

Laughing Daniel untangled Vala from around him and took her hand. Moving down the street he handed their tickets to the first people they passed.

The teenage girl let out a squeal of delight and her mother rolled her eyes. Over her shoulder Vala called, "Enjoy your evening, I know I will!" And then they were gone.

**End**

* * *

There you have it. Leave a note if you liked it or head over to my website and check out my new story. I will start posting it here next week, but if you want a sneak peak at the first few chapters, google me...or just hit the link on my profile.


End file.
